Harmonic Kiss
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: Mystique Sonia is wounded and there is only one person who can save her.


The menacing silhouettes of the Èyùn forest was enough to make even the bravest shudder. The bare branches of the trees were gnarled like long thin warted fingers against the moon's lunar rays, the only source of light in the eerie setting.

He didn't stop to gaze at the some-what beautiful display that would have more than likely give him the inspiration for a piece of artwork.

The only thought on Lin Chung's mind was to save a comrade; a friend...his first love.

He hated himself for not following his instincts. Why didn't he stop her from going out alone in the woods after the ridiculously childish argument with Mighty Ray? He knew there was change in the forest's aura. So why didn't he do something?

He was the leader of first squad. He could have ordered her to stay put or to go and cool off in her room or in another part of Big Green.

But he didn't. And that's what could cost her her life.

Lin Chung was first informed of Sonia's attack when Yaksha came bursting through the door alone with a rabble of butterflies escorting him and informing Jumpy what had happened so he could translate.

"Zebra Brothers hurt Sonia in Èyùn Forest!"

Anxious gasps and exchanged glances filled the room as Might Ray looked at the looking guilty.

"Oh dear!" Cried Commander Apetruly, his eyes like saucers. "Then we mustn't spare a second! Èyùn Forest is a death trap to Hidden Kingdom!"

Lin Chung snatched up his staff. "I'll go. I know my way around the forest better then any creature in Big Green. Also, I sensed a change in the Aura," He avoided looking at Mighty Ray. "I'm partial to blame in letting this happen to her..."

"What...Change?" Jumpy asked.

He swallowed before answering. "It was sense...of death..."

The room went quiet as a grave. Tears fell from Yaksha's eyes as Lin Chung exited the room.

"Don't...Cry...Yaksha." Jumpy said, patting him comfortingly. "Lin Chung...will save...Sonia."

Judging the Moon's position in the sky, he had guessed it was close to midnight and still no sign of Sonia.

The butterflies had said only the zebra brothers were involved. They weren't too bright and being involved with High Roller proved it. The bears weren't as smart either but they weren't mentioned.

All these thoughts were so confusing. Sonia could outsmart the Zebras within a heartbeat and take them down with one smack of her tongue. How could have they overpowered her? He couldn't understand it and it worried him a great deal.

But then he found her...

Ling Chung felt all the strength leave him.

In the middle of a clearing, Mystique Sonia lay limp on the ground with her back to him and covered in cuts and bruises with something sticking out of her neck.

He sprinted over to her, dread slithering around him like a snake as he turned her on to her back and cradled her in his arms.

He took the object out of her neck and examined it. It was like some sort of dart with no barrel or stem. The point was like an oversized needle and the flight attached to it had a symbol that Lin Chung did not want to see. It was a skull; the symbol of death.

Sonia was still breathing but it was very shallow. Lin Chung placed his hand over her heart and could barely feel it beating. "Sonia..." He whispered whilst feel tears prick behind his eyes.

"She won't wake, Lin Chung." Mocked a familiar voice.

Lin Chung's head snapped up and rage boiled his blood. High Roller stood a few meters away from them; the zebra brothers either side of him as though trying to hold the image of body guards.

"You poisoned her..." He seethed.

"Well duh!" High Roller smirked as the brothers sniggered. "Of course I did! Who better to poison than the Luuuurve of Hidden Kingdom's mightiest warrior!?"

"You don't know what I feel for her so what do you know about love besides your vanity?!"

"Oh come on!" Laughed Sparky Black.

"We've seen the signs!" Piped up Sparky White.

"You always draw her!"

"You're always the first to act when she's in danger!"

"And that time when we kidnapped her, you nearly killed us!"

"Which is not good for 'a man of harmony'!"

Lin Chung narrowed his eyes at them. "You wanted me here and you used Sonia...  
what do you want with me?"

High Roller smiled. "It's not me who wants you, Lin Chung, but Twin Masters! I figured if you were soooo willingly to save your precious Mystique Sonia, you would have no choice but to do as we say since we have the antidote!"

Sparky white held up a small red vile with a wicked grin but Ling Chung didn't move.

"How do I know if that really is the antidote? You are desperate to get rid of me and my squad."

High Roller frowned. "You don't."

Lin Chung gently lay Sonia onto the ground before standing up and clutching his staff in both hands.

"Then it looks like Twin Masters will be very disappointed."

The zebra brothers looked stunned but High Roller just smirked. "Okay then, two down 3 to go! GET HIM!"

The white Zebra flung the vile at the nearest tree; it hit the bark and shattered into tiny red shards.

But Lin Chung took notice as Sparky Black came charging towards him. With a simple somersault, the warrior easily dodged the lame attack and managed to knock him a good several yards deeper into the forest.

The other brother repeated the action only to end up in the same result as the other, leaving High Roller to stand alone.

He looked desperately from side to side before clenching his fists. "Even if your not at the mercy of Twins Masters, your little lover will never awake!"

"You don't know that..." Lin Chung whispered, readying himself to strike but High Roller had already fled with the brothers behind him.

Lin Chung turned back to Sonia and knelt beside her. He held her in his arms again and supported her head.

"Must...Concentrate..." He whispered, whilst closing his eyes. The purple glow of his harmonic energy illuminated around him. His heart pounded and his blood thundered in his ears as slowly and carefully brought his lips to Sonia's.

The glow outlined her body with his; her wounds healed and her bruises faded. Lin Chung pulled away, gasping lungfuls of air as his head pounded.

Sonia's breathing returned to normal, making him smile despite the exhaustion that overwhelmed him.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Big Green.

"Sonia!" Cheered Jumpy once Lin Chung came through the door. Yaksha leapt off the table and flung himself on to Sonia whiling giving Lin Chung a deathly glare.

"She's fine Yaksha." He assured, handing her over to Jumpy and Mighty Ray before collapsing against the wall.

"Lin Chung, are you all right?" Commander Apetrully asked as Sonia was carried off to Woo the Wise's room.

"I'm fine. Just a headache..."

It had gone past one 'o'clock but Lin Chung made no attempt to sleep despite his exhaustion. His head still ached and he couldn't bring himself to think what could have happened if he didn't perform the Harmonic kiss. Even if High Roller was bluffing, he couldn't let anything happen to her...

A knock on the door tore his eyes from the floor.

"Yes?"

Sonia came in smiling warmly at him while fiddling with her fingers nervously. "The others told me what happened and...and I couldn't go to bed without saying Thanks."

"Your welcome." He smiled back at her as she sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better but the others said you seemed pretty tired when you brought me back. I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. I just need to rest...Also...I think you should know that...I used my harmonic energy to heal you."

Sonia's mouth dropped. "W-why?"

"High Roller poisoned you...because..." He went slightly red.

"Because...?"

"Because he was using you so I would give myself up to Twin Masters and...and he knew only...only I would come for you..."

He was too embarrassed to look up at her; Sonia was silent for several moments. He was wondering why until he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"N'aaaaaaaaw! That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me!" She cooed before planting a kiss on his cheek and standing up. "Thank You again, Lin Chung." She smiled before heading towards the door. She stopped and turned back to smile at him. "Good Night."

He smiled "Good night, Sonia."

Lin Chung was suddenly feeling much better. 


End file.
